


It's Fine, Stop Getting Up

by Fishmom



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, ZAGR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishmom/pseuds/Fishmom
Summary: Gaz is an artist and Zim happens to find out. He makes her do a portrait, but he can’t sit still.
Relationships: Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	It's Fine, Stop Getting Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have few more Zagr stories planned for the future! One is almost finished and just needs a little more editing. I will have a soulmate au up at some point, so keep an eye out for that! I know this was kind of short, but I think it fit this little idea very well.

“What do you want?” Gaz glares at Zim. He had caught her drawing in her room. He wasn’t exactly welcome. He had come through the window. He seemed to be looking for someone, probably Dib, but he quickly forgot about it when he saw her.

“What are you doing?” He asks.   
He must be pretty stupid for not know what art is, Gaz thinks.  
“What does it look like? I’m sketching. So get out—“ Zim was quick to cut her off.  
He had walked over to her and put a hand up to her mouth.  
“I command you to Make one of Zim!”

She moves his hand. “First of all, That’s not how it works. Second, get out! I will call security on you. Don’t make me.”   
Zim let out a huff but didn’t give up easily. “Sketch meee!” He says again. Gaz only glared harder.  
“Make one of those of me! Zim will in return leave your presence.” She groans and rolls her eyes.  
“Fine. You owe me a slice of pizza too” she said grabbing her small container of pencils and her kneaded eraser.   
“Sit there and stay still! I mean it.” She points to her bed, he gladly follows and sits.  
After a couple of minutes, Zim gets up and walks over to her as she draws. Gaz growls as a response.   
“Sit back down! You’ll mess it up!” 

“Zim will not mess it up! You aren’t even making it look good! Are you sure you are doing it right?” He says he's above her while going to sit back down.  
“Sit down. You clearly don’t know a thing about art. I just started this piece!” Her voice goes stern.  
A few minutes later he does it again...and again and again. Ugh, she was sick of him doing this.   
The last time he did it though, he had gotten grabby with the artwork.

“This does not resemble the mightiness of Zim! Give it to me!” He grabs it out of her hands this time. She immediately stood up and went to reach for it, he held it over her head. Gaz wasn’t that short, she had grown throughout the years, but Zim had grown too, he was just barely taller than her. So the art was so close but out of reach. They had gotten close in that moment, she was practically leaning against him, trying to grab it back.   
Her mind fell to a devious plan, one she didn’t know would work or not, but if it didn't, she could always hit him. It's also not like she didn’t want to do this, she had thought of a moment like this before. How would he react to her pressing her lips against his? She was hoping he’d go quiet, maybe then she could get her artwork back and possibly finish.  
So that’s exactly what she does. She grins mischievously before closing the space between them.   
Zim stops in his tracks. His mind went into a panic, what was she doing?! It didn’t feel awful, he kind of liked this act. His hand lowers and she snatches the artwork right from him and pulls away.   
He looks a little disappointed while her face begins to change color as she looks at him. Zim sits back down as he stares at her. He doesn’t utter a word until Gaz announces that she finished.   
“Do you want to see it?” Gaz asks while walking over to him, her face turning red again.  
He nods. He has to admit, she did a really good job, it looked very much like him. He turns to her, still not saying much as he stares at her.  
“Hey, quit staring and answer me! Do you like it or not?”   
“I like it a lot.” He smiles. Genuinely smiles. Gaz insides feel like they’re knotting up as her face turns redder. She doesn’t even notice him getting closer until she feels his hands on her face. His face getting closer as he speaks.  
“Can We do it again? The thing of putting our faces together, of course!”  
She gets flustered. “You want to kiss again? You want to kiss me…” she could believe it.  
“Is that what it’s called?—but yes!” He says smiling again.  
Her emotions went all over the place. She wanted to pull away and hid from him, but she also didn’t want to. She wanted to cry but smile brightly at the same time.   
“Will you bestow upon Zim another one of these ‘kisses’?” Gaz doesn’t think she just leans forward again and kisses him again. Allowing for more than just a peck on the lips.   
Nothing could ruin this moment, that was until Dib burst through the door.


End file.
